Hazard's Phantasmagoria, Book 2: For a Friend
by Redhazard
Summary: 02/03 Crossover. Chap 2: Kari brings Davis with her to visit Gennai, but He may not be alive by the time they find him. As Kari and Davis encounters enemies Takato deals with the repercussions of Biomerging.
1. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: Some of you may have noticed that the title of this story says Book 2. If you have looked for Book 1 and you didn't find it that is because **there is no Book 1 yet**. I am writing both of them at the same time and the first chapter of Book 2 just happened to be finished first. Don't worry though; I assure you that you don't need to have read Book 1 to understand this story.

Sure there are some plot points that come from Book 1 but I will do my best to explain them properly. By, the way the first chapter of Book 1 should be ready sometime in the next two weeks. I not making any promises though.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Hazard's Phantasmagoria

Book 2: For a Friend

Prologue: Dreams and Nightmares

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Well, I must say I am a little disappointed by your performance. You men really have no stamina at all."_

"_How could you?"_

"_Aw, that betrayed look in your face is so cute I could kiss you. Still wondering silly things like that."_

"_Silly? You betrayed us all. Why did you do it?"_

"_Is it not obvious? All of this. All this death and chaos. I did because I felt like it. Killing all your friends is no different than choosing what clothes to wear every morning."_

"_You monster."_

"_Now now, that is no way to talk to your sister Tai."_

"_My sister was dead the moment she became you."_

"_I am sorry to disappoint you then, but your sister didn't 'become' me; I am sister. I am very much alive and I intend to keep it that way. Unfortunately the same can't be said for you. Now, be good big brother and die."_

With a scream Kari Kamiya awoke from her nightmare.

"A nightmare. It was just a nightmare." She said to herself trying to forget the horrible dream she could still see vividly in her mind.

"Kari are you okay?" asked a concerned Gatomon who had been awakened by Kari's scream.

Kari reached to scratch her cat-like partner behind her ears trying to calm her and smiled softly when she heard her partner purring. "Don't worry Gatomon it was just a bad dream,"

"Must have been some nightmare, you are lucky your parents went for their second honeymoon or else they'd already be here." The digital cat said as she rested on Kari's lap purring happily.

"What about Tai and Agumon? Are they alright" Kari asked a little too anxiously. _'It was just a dream.'_ She reminded herself

"Those two? They are still asleep" Gatomon rolled her eyes, "I swear a Grizzlymon could attack the house and they wouldn't wake up."

Kari giggled a little at that. "Yeah, that sounds like them alright. Anyway I should probably try to get more sleep."

"Good idea. Goodnight Kari."

"Goodnight Gatomon," Kari said as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but not before one last thought entered her mind.

'_Even if it was just a dream why…_

… _why did I enjoy it?'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Two months later…

The Dark Area was a part of the Digital World that was not in the Digital World. At the beginning it was the place where evil digimon like the Seven Demon Lords had been banished to for their crimes. But with time the small area grew as more dark type and virus digimon made their home there.

With the increase in the population the Dark Area began to grow as well. With time places like the Dark Ocean were formed. Many suspected the Dark Are had grown as large as any of the four quadrants the Sovereigns ruled over. Over the years the Dark Area became a haven for the worst type of digimon. A cold and ruthless place where only the strongest survived

Then again the same could be said for Zhuqiaomon's Southern Quadrant.

Yes, the Dark Area was a dangerous place. Which is what makes the presence of a human with a digimon partner in there all the more surprising. A human with a digimon partner who were in the process of fighting a wild digimon to be exact.

"Darkside Attack," roared a large, grey dragon with a snake-like body. Twin missiles were shot from the metallic claws of the massive dragon as he called his attack.

"Deep Sorrow," a winged, humanoid digimon wearing a gold mask called out his own attack. The demon man send out a blast of dark energy at the missiles, making them explode in midair.

"NeoDevimon try to get closer to him," shouted the Digimon's partner, a brown haired, red-eyed human boy, watching he fight from below, "Gigadramon won't be able to aim those missiles from close range,"

"Darkside Attack" roared Gigadramon once more as he sent more missiles against the enemy Ultimate.

With a load whoop the demon man digimon dove from the skies, nimbly maneuvering in the air as he literally flew circles around Gigadramon. "See this ugly. It doesn't matter if both of as can fly. I am way too fast for a fake digimon like you to catch me," NeoDevimon gloated.

Only to be caught by the flying dragon's tail.

An awkward silence followed.

"Impmon," groaned his partner more in embarrassment than in any real worry for his partner's safety. He knew it would much more than that to finish NeoDevimon. Even Renamon had once compared him to a cockroach. Although the boy doubted the fox-like rookie had said that as a compliment.

"I… fucking hate dragon digimon," NeoDevimon finally said, "Suuure they may seem all harmless at the beginning acting all dumb and eating bread all day bu-"

"Imp-I mean NeoDevimon!" The boy shouted trying to get the attention of his partner who had gone in full ranting mode and reminding him that they had more important things to take care of.

Like not getting eaten by the giant dragon for instance.

"Shut it, I'm ranting don't interrupt me when I'm ranting. Now where was I… oh right BUT the minute you look away they become a big, acid-drooling, world-destroying monster that tries to crush you with his overgrown tail and then tear MY FUCKING HEAD OUT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Guilmon and I already said we were sorry for that," the boy defended himself.

"Yeah, I know; just have been wanting get that out for awhile now. Hey ugly," He shouted to Gigadramon, who had been immobile all this time. "Did ya know my claws have a very powerful paralyzing poison in them and that all this time you have been holding me and listening to me rant I have been injecting it in you."

With a yell NeoDevimon burst free from the dragon digimon. "Now say goodbye," He said as his right claw started glowing with dark energy.

"Guilty Claw," With a feral grin behind his gold mask his claw pierced the paralyzed digimon's chest deleting him instantly.

Seeing that the battle had finished the boy raised his D-Ark in the air. Instantly the data of the fallen Gigadramon was absorbed in the small device.

As NeoDevimon landed beside him light engulfed him as he de-digivolved. When the light faded, a small purple imp with a yellow happy face on his stomach and a red bandana around his neck stood where the tall digimon had been. "Ya know Takato if I didn't know why we are doing this I'd think that it's not fair you get all the data while I do all the work."

"I can't believe you actually had a plan." Takato said, too shocked by the fact that _Impmon_ of all people actually had a plan, to listen to what his partner was saying.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I can think ahead; I just choose not to most of the time." The imp protested. He then noticed a troubled look cross his partner's face as he checked his D-Ark. "Something wrong goggles?"

Takato didn't bother pointing out that he wasn't wearing goggles anymore, knowing that as far as his friends were concerned he will always be known as 'Gogglehead' or a variant of the nickname, instead he said. "One minute and forty seconds"

"Huh?"

"I have been using my D-Ark to take the time of this fights. This one took one minute and forty seconds."

Impmon blinked obviously confused. "Still not following."

"Impmon before you could take care of these digimon in seconds. You have never taken more than a minute to fight them. Not even the time you decided it was a good idea to see if you could juggle three Tyrannomons; which by the way you couldn't."

"Yeah, so big deal it caught me by surprise, besides I still won." The imp defended himself.

"It wasn't that and you know it. Even if he caught you by surprise your Ultimate form has defeated Megas before. He was stronger than the ones before. The more time we take to collect all the data the stronger these digimon get. We have to finish collecting all the data soon or we'll be dealing with Mega level digimon before you know it."

"Well at least we already took care of the Hazard digimons in most of the quadrants right? I can't imagine there's much left to complete pineapplehead, right?"

"Well we have being collecting data for almost a year now." Takato began as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "And you have to understand that there have been many false alarms, and the amount of data we get from each digimon is not exactly the same every time and also-"

"Just shut up and let me see that gizmo of yours." With a leap Impmon snatched the D-Ark from Takato's hands. Ignoring his partner's cries of protest he looked at the screen.

"No fucking way!" The imp shouted as he stared at the screen. "Sixty-one percent. We have travelled all over three different quadrants; we are even in the goddamned Dark Area. We have been to places I don't even want to remember, and all we have is sixty-one fucking percent!"

"Well look at the bright side. Since there is no way the data reached the upper realms there is only one place left to check." Takato pointed out trying to cheer his partner. Although truth to be told Takato had hoped that he wouldn't have to go to that quadrant in particular. When He and Impmon first started collecting data it had been a relief that there hadn't been any Hazard activity over there. Now, however the lack of Hazard activity combined with the large amount of data still missing spelled darker things.

"Fine, so were are we going now." Impmon grumbled.

"To the Eastern Quadrant." Takato answered. He then took his D-Ark from Impmon's hands and held it in front of him. "Activate Gate Program."

'Searching Program'

'Program Found. Calculating Coordinates'

'Processing Data'

'Gate Program Activated'

A flash of light shot out from Takato's D-Ark. The light then formed a large sphere in front of the digimon and his partner.

A small smile made its way to Takato's face. "Well Digidestined ready or not here we go."

'_Soon Guilmon, I promise you we'll bring you back.' _Thought the boy as the he and his partner stepped into the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness two red eyes full of malice opened. He could feel them after all this time waiting they were finally here.

The digimon had been surprised when he was revived and into a stronger form to boot. But he didn't bother to try and think of the reasons for his rebirth. All he knew was that he now had the chance to eliminate the one that had destroyed him the first time.

But He just wouldn't go and fight him head on this time. Oh no, He had learned much since first time he faced the boy. He would not to underestimate him this time. So, he took his time little by little he learned how to use his new powers and had even done some 'recruiting'.

Now, He was ready. The boy was weakened and unprepared for what He had in store for him. His enemy would suffer He would make sure of it.

This time the one that had dared to interfere with his purposes will fall.

There was nobody there to hear the crazed laughter echoing in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Eastern Quadrant a portal of light appeared.

About a thousand feet in the air to be exact.

"Aww nuts!"

"TAKATO YOU SUCK!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

X

X

X

A/N: Well that takes care of the prologue. I must admit that I am not completely satisfied with the shadowy evil digimon. Luckily he is more of an introductory villain than anything else. Now, for all of you that are confused; don't be. Yes, Takato and Impmon are partners, and I didn't exactly make it a secret that something bad happened to Guilmon. What happened isn't important. This story is about how far Takato and Impmon are willing to go to get Guilmon back. All that is needed to know is that something bad happened and Impmon and Takato are trying to fix it, and there are a lot of Digimon that don't want to happen.

Next Chapter: Golden Experience

_As her nightmares continue Kari tries to seek some answers. Gennai receives and important message but may not live to tell anyone about it, and Takato faces some of less than desirable consequences of Biomerging into a knight in shining armor. Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon face a digimon like none other they met before._


	2. Golden Experience I

AN: Sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon otherwise we would have a second tamers season.

X

X

X

X

X

Hazard's Phantasmagoria, Book 2: For a Friend

Chapter One: Golden Experience I

XXXXXXXXXX

Davis Motomiya was in Heaven.

It had started out as a normal school day for him. Just another day of surviving classes with evil teachers (especially Ms. Yamada he could swear she was out to get him). Only something happened, Kari was waiting for him at the school gate.

Kari.

Waiting for him.

Davis thought it couldn't get any better than that but he was quickly proven wrong by what happened next.

She asked him out. Well, technically she only asked if he could accompany her to Gennai's house but still…

As far as He was concerned he was in Heaven.

Kari however couldn't share her friend's enthusiasm. As much as it shamed her to admit it the main reason she had asked Davis to go with her was because she knew he wouldn't think to ask any questions. However, she really needed to find some answers and as far as she knew Gennai may be the only one who could help her.

Ever since that night one month ago she had been having nightmares every night. No nightmares wasn't the right word for them, they felt too real to be normal nightmares. She had asked Gatomon to not tell about her nightmares to anyone, but she could see that her partner was worried about her. Tai had also started to notice that there was something wrong with her, but…

What if Gennai didn't know what was happening to her? What if it was too late to stop whatever was happening to her. She could still remember the feelings her nightmares gave her. The power coursing through her. The joy at tearing her enemies apart. The horrible realization that she was enjoying it just before she woke up.

The steps to Gennai's house had never seemed longer.

Maybe it was already too late. After all wasn't she already using Davis's feelings for her to make things easier for herself?

It was Davis, who while not the most observant person could tell that there was something wrong with her, that broke her out of her dark thoughts. "Kari, are you okay?"

"Huh?" It was then that she noticed the she had already reached the door to Gennai's house without noticing. She hesitantly began to reach out for the doorknob.

She never even got to touch it.

"**Aqua Shutter" **A powerful voice rumbled through the area as a torrent of water erupted from the ground them breaking the stone stairs beneath their feet.

It was only quick reflexes born from her first adventures in the Digital World when evil digimon like the Dark Masters could appear at any moment that allowed Kari to digivolve Gatomon to Angewomon before she fell.

Davis and Veemon however were not so lucky.

XXXXXXXXXX

For someone that helped keep peace and order in the Digital World Gennai lived a simple life. Every morning he ate a typical Japanese breakfast. He then checked the computers in the large lab below his house to see if they had detected any anomaly in the digital world. After a few hours he checked his e-mail, not that there were many people who knew his address.

While making copies of himself to patrol the digital world had certainly been a great idea when the Digital World had been in danger, in these peaceful times it had left him with too much free time in his hands. He couldn't even spend time with his copies, because while they were duplicates of him that was all they were. In the end they were just copies that couldn't really think for themselves.

Today had definitely not been a normal day. For one he had received a message from Azulongmon that alone should have told him something was wrong. The Great Dragon rarely communicated with him other than to warn him of some great danger to the Digital World. Usually said danger came in the form of a powerful digimon trying to conquer the Digital World or something similar.

He really wished that was the case this time, because even that would have been a blessing compared to the horrifying news he had received.

Gennai had no idea but his day was only going to get worse from that point on.

A growling voice broke through the silence of his lab. "Well, well looks like I was right. The Sovereigns did contact you."

Gennai quickly turned to face the intruder wishing he had his old sword with him. "Who is there? Show yourself?"

"Willingly revealing my position to an enemy? Now, my survival instincts will have to be really bad for me to do that, and trust me I am all about survival you could even say it is my reason for being. Then again with that old body of yours you aren't much of a threat."

In that moment Gennai cursed the feelings of nostalgia that had made him age his body again. Soft steps were heard as the intruder stepped out of the shadows. Were it not for the different color he would have likely mistaken him for the partner of one of the Digidestined. The digimon stood tall on two legs possibly three heads taller than the average human. Black fur covered his entire body and his wolf-like appearance made him seem like a werewolf out of a horror movie.

The digimon smiled baring his fangs. "The name's ShadowWereGarurumon and since you already know too much me and my buddy here are going to take care of you before you can warn those human friend of yours."

Gennai's body tensed as he got ready for the intruder's attack; he knew that even if he had in his younger body he was no match for one Ultimate let alone two.

Two?

"**Aqua Shutter"**

"DAMNIT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT," ShadowWereGarurumon shouted as both he and Gennai were swept away by a torrent of water.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Brachiomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: Brachio Bubble, Hammer Head, Aqua Shutter**

"We are late," Takato said as he looked up from his D-Ark and to the fierce battle ahead of him.

Thanks to his complicated relation with the Digital Hazard Takato's D-Arc had the handy ability to detect its activity. The only downside to this was that it could only detect the Hazard when it was active and not when it was dormant and far easier to capture. This time the signal had led Takato and Impmon to Gennai's house of all places.

Only to find Angewomon and Brachiomon engaged in a fierce battle.

"So what are we supposed now? Hope they defeat Brachiomon and get the data after they leave?"

"They won't lose," Takato assured Impmon as he watched the battle. While there was a part of him that wanted to go and help Kari; he knew that it was wiser for Impmon and him not to reveal themselves to 

the Digidestined at all if possible. Then there was another more childish part of him that was exited at seeing one of his childhood heroes in action.

'_My childhood heroes… it hasn't been that long right? Let's see I was thirteen when I became a Tamer now I am… fourteen… I think. Keeping track of time in the Digital World hasn't been exactly easy.'_

However his age wasn't the biggest problem Takato was dealing with right now. It was something far more serious and far more embarrassing. Shortly after the Digimon had come to the Real World some of the Tamers had started to notice that there was something odd with them, specifically the Tamers that could Biomerge.

When a Digimon digivolved his core personality generally remained the same. However there were some cases when digivolving affected a Digimon's personality. For example some Virus type Digimon had a very hard time controlling their viral urges, or angel type Digimon that are known to be just and kind. So imagine the surprise of the Tamers when they had found that as a side-effect of Biomerging some of their Digimon's Mega form traits passed onto them.

Now in most of the cases the traits were insignificant and hardly noticeable. Unfortunately for Takato the trait he inherited from Gallantmon was anything but. Rika had also unknown to herself also gotten a rather noticeable trait, not that anyone was stupid enough to say it to her. Although there had been a betting pool on who will be the one that will eventually mess up and reveal it to her. Before Takato left both him and Ryo were tied in first place.

Takato's trait wasn't as noticeable as Rika's but it was in a way far more troublesome to deal with. Gallantmon was Royal Knight a warrior of justice that protects the Digital World. Gallantmon was also a knight as in a fairy tale's knight. The knight that defeated the evil monster and saved damsels in distress and there laid the problem. Gallantmon will automatically try to save any female in distress he sees, a trait which unfortunately had been passed on to Takato.

Now wanting to save women in danger wasn't a bad thing. The problem was when said female didn't need any help. Takato had already lost count of how many times he had resisted the urge to help Rika in Digimon battle in which the Tamer knew his friend wouldn't need his help at all, not to mention the many embarrassing situations he got in. There was a particular incident with a Rosemon that stood prominent in his mind.

Now, he was trying his hardest not to leap in to action and save the girl known as Kari Kamiya, not only would doing so expose him to the Digidestined it would also raise questions that were better left unanswered.

"So," Impmon said drawing Takato's attention, "Who do you think is gonna win?

"You do know we are supposed to root for the good guys right?"

"Yeah, I know. I know. Just asking."

"Well, Angewomon is one of the strongest Ultimates on the Digidestined team. Her power and speed are definitely among the best in the Ultimate level and her attacks are versatile as well," Takato said having long ago gotten used to analyzing fights between digimon in the time Impmon and him had spent 

on their journey. It was not like there was much else to do when hunting the Hazard digimon so this had quickly become a way to pass time for both of them.

"But?" Impmon prodded.

"Well, Brachiomon is one of the largest Ultimate Digimon. While his large body makes him an easy target he can withstand a lot of damage and dish it out as well. Also they are fighting in a lake which gives Brachiomon an advantage. His biggest downside right now is that he is a mindless berserker. This fight could really go either way."

Impmon nodded with a smile on his face. "Alright now-"

Sensing his partners intentions Takato interrupted him. "We are not making any bets Impmon."

Impmon's smile fell. "Wha… hey that's not fair."

"We are not gonna bet on the fate of the Digidestined."

"Spoilsport."

After a moment of silence Impmon said, "You know if we told them the situation…"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, they would definitely want to help us."

"So why do we have to sneak around?"

"If we told them they would help us that's true… but that is bound to cause trouble for Azulongmon."

Impmon blinked. "The big dragon guy? How come?"

"Even the Sovereigns must answer to someone, remember?" Takato answered in an uncharacteristically cryptic manner for him.

Impmon's eyes widened in understanding. "Ooh, _them_. Yeah, those guys would definitely have a problem with what we're doing."

A sad smiled made its way to Takato's face. "If the Digidestined helped us then those people would come. That's why for the sake of everyone it's better if we are the only bad guys here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Davis groaned as consciousness returned to him. His eyes blinked as he remembered what had happened to him. Kari, Gennai's house, and the attack…

Davis eyes snapped wide open as the recent events hit him. He immediately tried to get up only for pain to hit his body like a ton of bricks.

'_Okay, first wait till pain fades, then look for Veemon, and after that search Kari.'_

Davis waited until the pain faded a bit, which means that he waited until his body felt like it was hit by a car and not a train, and looked at his surroundings. He was apparently in some kind of underground chamber, not that see much since there was little light in the room.

"Veemon are you alright?" Davis asked.

"Owie, Davis I didn't know the rooms in Gennai's house could spin." Veemon answered from the other side of the room.

With a grunt Davis managed to get up. Now that his vision had adjusted to the darkness he could see that they were in a dome shaped room, there were pieces of damaged machines and computers all over the place probably damaged during the attack.

He turned around and saw that Veemon was already getting up. "So what do we do now Davis?"

Just as Davis was about to answers the room started to tremble the structure of the room left fragile by the attack looked like it was going to fall apart. "What the…?"

Davis almost fell to the floor before someone grabbed his arm. "It is probably just the fight going on in the surface."

"Thanks Veemon."

"Davis."

"Yeah."

"That wasn't me."

"…"

"…"

Very slowly Davis turned to look his arm only to see a large clawed hand that was most definitely not Veemon's. The claw led to a fur-covered muscular arm which in turn led to a wolf-like face complete with large pointy fangs.

With a yelp Davis tried to get away from the Digimon's grip which wasn't so hard since the wolf Digimon just let him go making him fall to the floor.

"Ow," Davis yelped as he fell. Instantly, Veemon was already standing protectively in front of Davis facing the unknown Digimon.

"Man this sucks" The Digimon said as he scratched the back of his head, "Meeting one of the Digidestined here wasn't part of my plan. Oh well, not like I can do anything about it now."

"After all," He said with a feral grin on his face, "All who have seen the Hazard Digimon must die."

"Hey, wait just a second here." Davis shouted not in the mood to receive death threats just after having fallen from the surface, "You can't just appear out of nowhere and just threaten us like that. Who are you anyway?"

"Yeah, you tell him Davis."

The Digimon let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, no harm in telling you since I am going to kill you anyways. The name's ShadowWereGarurumon."

"So why do want to kill us?"

"Well duh, you have seen a Hazard Digimon it's not like I can let you walk away after that."

Veemon looked confused. "Huh, what's a Hazard Digimon?"

ShadowWereGarurumon looked at the two incredulously for a moment. "Wha… you mean you two. Wait are you serious you don't know what a Hazard Digimon is?"

Davis and Veemon nodded.

"So, How about the Hazard surely you must have heard of it right?"

Both Veemon and Davis shook their heads in negative.

ShadowWereGarurumon's head dropped; after a moment his shoulders started shaking. Veemon and Davis tensed preparing for an attack when they heard sound coming out of ShadowWereGarurumon's mouth. "Hm hm hm heh heheheh hahahaHAHAHAH OH THAT'S GOLDEN!! TWO IDIOTS THAT HAVE NEVER EVEN HEARD ABOUT THE HAZARD. I MEAN, I HAD HEARD THAT THE EASTERN QUADRANT'S CHOSEN DIDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE DIGITAL WORLD, BUT THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH."

As the large Digimon laughed Veemon and Davis looked offended that he was laughing at them. "Hey, don't laugh at us. What's the big deal with this Hazard anyways?"

It took some time for ShadowWereGarurumon to stop rolling in the floor laughing. When he finally gained some control of himself (and made a mental note to thank the two idiots before he killed them for not running away while he was distracted) he showed them his right shoulder.

"See this?" He asked pointing at a strange triangular symbol on his shoulder.

"A tattoo?"

"IT'S NOT A TATOO!" The large wolf roared making Veemon and Davis jump back a little. "This is the symbol of the Digital Hazard. See, the Digital Hazard is… well there is no easy way to explain it, but basically it's kind of like evolution."

Davis blinked at that. "What do you mean like evolution?"

"Argh, I'm no good at explaining this. Digimon digivolve you get that right? The idea of a digimon never digivolving is just plain silly, 'cause digivolution just happens for digimon."

At this point Davis was more confused than he had ever being at school; Veemon had never been at school but he also did not understood a word of what the wolf Digimon was saying.

"Think of it like this Digimon digivolve because it is natural for it to happen. Do you get that?"

Human and partner nodded.

"Golden, Now, you see like digivolution is natural for digimon the Hazard is something that is natural to the Digital World. Only it is a bit more…. wild I suppose."'

While Davis hadn't understood everything he felt he had gotten the gist of it. "So how come you have that symbol on you?"

"Well, you see here is where things get interesting. A while ago something changed, and because of that a new breed of Digimon was born."

"A new kind of Digimon?"

"Yes, you see ever since then the Hazard started to create Digimon. Now, at the beginning most of them were pretty mindless but with time you could say the Hazard got better at making them."

Davis got a sinking feeling in his chest. "Then that symbol, you are…"

"A Hazard Digimon," ShadowWereGarurumon finished for him, "The latest and most advanced kind if I do say so myself; created for one specific purpose only, The Survival of the Digital Hazard."

"So that's why..." Davis may not be the smartest but even he could connect the dots.

"Yeah, you are a chosen, which means you work for the Sovereign and the Sovereigns aren't what you can fans of the Hazard which makes us enemies. So that's why I can't let you get away. Especially now that I have told you all this."

"But we didn't know about any of that stuff before you told us."

"Yeah," A feral grin made its way to the Digimon's face, "tough luck isn't it"

DIGIVOLUTION

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON"

"Oh dear, you digivolved into a Champion Level Digimon now whatever shall I, an Ultimate level Digimon, do?" The sarcasm in ShadowWereGarurumon's words didn't escape both ExVeemon and Davis' notice.

"Get him ExVeemon!"

"VEELASE-ARGH!" Before ExVeemon could even finish his attack ShadowWereGarurumon had already crossed the distance between them. With his powerful right claw He grabbed ExVeemon's neck and slammed him to the ground.

"ExVeemon!"

"You really don't get it do you?" growled ShadowWereGarurumon, "I'm not your average Digimon; I am a Hazard Digimon and now its time for you two to understand what that means."

ExVeemon screamed in pain as the symbol on the wolf Digimon's right shoulder started to glow with red energy. Soon the red energy spread all over ShadowWereGarurumon's arm and to ExVeemon's body. When the glow faded all that remained was ShadowWereGarurumon holding a weak Veemon in his arm.

"Get your hands off him!" Davis shouted angrily as he run towards the Ultimate. He didn't get very far however as ShadowWereGarurumon threw Veemon at him making both of them fall to the floor.

"Golden," The werewolf said as he advanced towards them, "well that takes care of your pet. Now to deal with you,"

Davis was about to pick Veemon and run out of there when he felt someone pulling his clothes. Looking down he saw Veemon holding his shirt struggling to get up.

"Davis run… I will distract him," Veemon said as he weakly stood between their enemy and his friend.

"No way, I am not leaving you behind," Davis said as his mind furiously tried to find a way out of this situation..

'_But what can I do? Veemon is too weak to digivolve… maybe armor evolution but that guy just took out ExVeemon like he was nothing, and there is no way we can't outrun him. Argh! Where is the light bulb on top of my head when I need one? Wait that's it!_

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon!"

"Oh please, didn't you learn the first time?"

"Raidramon blind him."

"Huh?"

"Got it Davis." In an instant Raidramon gathered as much electricity as he could in his horn not to attack but rather to create a blinding light that filled the room.

"You little brats," ShadowWereGarurumon growled as the light blinded him. When he regained his sight both human and digimon had already left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Away from the fight an important conversation was taking place between the two observers.

"You felt that didn't you?" Takato asked Impmon.

"A digimon using the Hazard? Yep, once you feel it once you don't forget it anytime soon. So, does that mean ugly over there has a friend."

"Which means there are two Hazard Digimon there."

"So? Not like we have never encountered two together before."

"Yeah, but in those cases the two digimon were just mindless berserkers attacking everything on sight. Here, only one of them is visible, my D-Arc couldn't detect the other one until just now. Besides you felt how he used the Hazard didn't you? It was a controlled, precise burst of energy."

"So this guy is smart is that it? Well that's definitely a first among Hazard Digimon."

"More than smart think about it. An attack happens on Gennai's house, the guy that works as the link between Azulongmon and the Digidestined. It's way too convenient don't you think?"

"So that means…" Understanding dawned on Impmon, "Ugly over there is just a distraction. The real danger is down there."

"So do we go down there and help?"

"Not yet, there is a Digidestined down there. Hopefully he will be able to take care of things."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Goggles, but the energy signal of his digimon is way weak right now."

"Hey, don't underestimate the Digidestined Impmon. They will get through this. I am sure of it."

"But if they don't?" Impmon asked.

"We go help them."

"Alright, finally some action!"

"Yeah, but it looks like we were wrong after all," Takato commented.

"Huh?"

"About the Hazard Digimon, they weren't getting stronger they were getting smarter."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Veemon are you sure it is this way?" Davis asked his partner as they run through the halls of Gennai's underground lab.

"Well, not really."

"What? But you looked so sure when we got out of that room."

"I don't understand it myself, but I think something is calling me."

Davis was confused. "Calling you?"

"Yeah, something is here I can feel it. I can feel my strength returning the closer we get. Can't you feel it too Davis?"

Davis opened his mouth to say he had no idea what Veemon was talking about when he noticed that wasn't entirely true. He could feel something, a familiar feeling in his chest; no rather it would be more accurate to say that the feeling had always been there. Ever since...

"Let's go Veemon."

XXXXXXXXXX

ShadowWereGarurumon was not having a good first day of life.

The plan had been simple, find the old geezer and kill him before he could receive any information about the Hazard. With the geezer dead the Chosen of the Eastern Quadrant will have no idea of what the Hazard is and so fulfill his purpose of ensuring the survival of the Hazard.

Simple right?

No, He just to bring the giant idiot with him, He just had to go for a clever distraction and cover up. First, the digimon he had brought with him attacked without waiting for the signal allowing their target to escape. Worse, the Digidestined were there and now one of them was fighting with the berserker on the surface.

Not to mention the kid and his pet dragon. The brat's partner had tried to fight him by evolving to Champion Level. Champion! He ate Champion digimon for breakfast, and in a way that was what he had done to the idiot.

He should have finished them right there, but nooo he had to be dramatic. He had to do the slow, menacing walk. Giving the brats enough time for a last ditch effort.

But he hadn't lost yet. His nose wasn't just for show after all. It was all a matter of tracking down their scents and once he found them he would kill them. No second chances or dramatic scenes this time.

He went from room to room the scent growing stronger with each.

"They are near here somewhere," The large wolf said as he knocked yet another door. It would have been easy to track them had it not been for the water that had flooded the place when Brachiomon had attacked.

"C'mon concentrate. Use your nose," He told himself as he closed his eyes.

He could smell all the different scents in the room. Oil, machines, paper, ink, and…

"You're THERE!" He cried out as he punched the wall to his left.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"Hn, that again?"

"MAGNAMON!!" The Digimon shouted as the golden light of the Armor of Miracles filled the room.

"Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: This chapter ended up longer than I expected so I had to divide it in two. Expect the second part sometime next week. Hopefully, ShadowWereGarurumon helped explain some things this chapter; on a side note I should pick Digimon with shorter names as bad guys. As always your criticism will be very much appreciated.

Next Chapter: Golden Experience II

_As the fight between Magnamon and ShadowWereGarurumon reaches the next level, Kari and Gatomon are busy dealing with problems of her own like the giant dinosaur attacking them. Takato makes his choice and dark forces are interested in the newest development in the Eastern Quadrant._


End file.
